1. Field of the Invention
The driver of a passenger conveyance vehicle, such as a metropolitan bus, is faced with multiple demands on his attention. Steering and other bus controls occupy the driver's hands most of the time, and his (or her) feet are usually devoted to braking or other functions. Accordingly, there is little opportunity for safely adding to the driver's duties. This is particularly true in traffic situations where frequent lane changing is required and curb stops are frequent.
The "Americans With Disabilities Act" mandates that a bus operator routinely announce major intersections, transfer points and places of interest as they are approached. This requirement pertains whether or not a disabled person is on board.
With this requirement extant, there is need for an announcement system (sound or visual or both) which can be pre-programmed to make appropriate announcements along a corresponding route. Such a system must be easily reprogrammed for different routes for which the bus may be assigned.
The preferred apparatus according to the invention is operated independently of the driver's hands or feet as will be understood as the description proceeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various systems are known for effecting an action or signal as a result of a driver's body motions. For example, various arrangements of the "dead man" type are known in the art. Such devices detect drowsiness of a machine operator or long distance vehicle driver as evidenced by head nodding, limb relaxation, etc. Usually, an electrical circuit is broken when head nodding or relaxation of a hand grip occurs and an appropriate alarm is activated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,460 and 4,361,834 describe such systems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,906,193; 2,152,045 and 3,700,835 describe various devices for voluntary or involuntary body movement to activate an action or function.
No prior art is known to the inventor which would anticipate the unique combination of structure and function presented herein.